Head wearable devices for certified commercial aircraft applications require very accurate, certifiable and high-assurance head tracking methods. Redundant and/or high design assurance level (DAL) monitored systems are typically required because head position with respect to a platform, and platform with respect to earth, is a critical portion of a head wearable device for placement of information accurately conformal to the real world. Previous solutions have included various technologies including magnetic head tracking systems, inertial head tracking systems, and camera-based head tracking systems that link a head position to a cockpit environment. Each existing solution has had drawbacks in terms of accuracy, susceptibility to electromagnetic interference (EMI) and/or magnetic perturbances, cost, bandwidth, or latency requirements.